prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC09
' '''is the 9th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 446th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode Ai goes to school. Synopsis Mana and Rikka were walking to school when Joe approached them with Ai-Chan. He told them to take care of her as he is engaged the whole day. After he pushed Ai-Chan to them, Mana was worried that they were unable to take care of her in school. However Sharuru and Raquel volunteered to take care of Ai-Chan. The two mascots called Lance by their Cure Commune and he soon arrived. As Mana settle a dispute between the soccer and baseball team, Rikka placed Ai-Chan in the student council room and later left her in the care of the mascots. The mascots soon find out that Ai-Chan has ESP powers and gave the mascots a hard time. Mana and Rikka dropped by during their break and found the room to be in a mess. Ai-Chan suddenly cried and Mana tried to feed her but it didn't work. Suddenly, a new Lovead appeared and it create a sleeping basket. They placed Ai-Chan in it and she soon fell asleep. After the girls left, the mascots accidentally woke up Ai-Chan which attracted the attention of a student. Ai-Chan and the mascots ran out of the room hiding in rags and bucket. Ai-Chan started causing mischief in the school which later the students complained to Mana and Rikka. They both knew it was Ai-Chan and the mascots that is causing the commotion. The mascots rush to inform them they lost sight of Ai-Chan and they started searching for her. Ai-Chan make a mess with the Soccer and Baseball team schedule and cause an argument among the captains. Ira used their weakness to create two Jikochūs and it started wreaking havoc. Mana and Rikka quickly transformed and tried to stop them. But the two Jikochūs were arguing among themselves and one of the balls flew towards Ai-Chan but was stopped by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword. The Jikochūs attacked the girls and they were knocked out. Ai-Chan witnessed it,says the word 'mama' and somehow gave the girls a temporary power-up that increase their speed. This gave the girls a chance to weaken the Jikochūs quickly and Cure Heart purified them back. After the battle is over, Mana and Rikka were glad that they make through the day and was planning to give back Ai-Chan back to Joe however, they saw Ai-Chan and the mascots sleeping soundly in the basket... Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta Mascots *Sharuru *Lance *Raquel *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Gallery Jikochuu pelota.png|This episode's 1st Jikochū. Jikochuu balon.png|This episode's 2nd Jikochū. DDPC09.Wallpaper.PNG|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. DDPC09.Wallcollection.PNG|This episode's Wallpaper Collection (from May 10 to May 16) Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes